Redemptiontale: Chapter 1 - Awakening
Chara blinked awake. They were in a small bed of golden flowers. Buttercups. They're buttercups, their mind noted. They looked above them, and saw light flooding down towards them from an opening above their head, too far up for them to climb. They looked around further, and came to a realization: This is where Frisk fell into the Underground. They stood up and stretched, then walked along the path towards the little gate in the darkness. They already knew what they would find on the other side. That's why it came as a total surprise as she stepped toward a little patch of grass and didn't ''see a little talking flower. ''Strange, but not unexpected. Frisk must've killed him in the last Neutral Route. They continued forward, crossing the entirety of the Ruins. It was empty, and quiet. Not a single Froggit or Whimsum. Toriel was nowhere to be found, but someone had to be here because the glass bowl that was supposed to be filled with candy was empty, and there was a pie, fresh out of the oven. They came to the Ruins exit. No Toriel, no Flowey. '' They began to suspect a Genocide Route had been performed here, but there was no telltale signs of dust or battle anywhere. So they did the only reasonable thing. They continued. As they continued out of the Ruins and through Snowdin Forest, things only got wierder. No one was there, but obviously ''someone ''was here because Papyrus's puzzles had all been completed and the spaghetti was warm, strangely. ''Okay, no guard dogs, no Papy... No comedian. As they made their way into Snowdin Town, they found it empty and devoid of any and all items. The Riverboatman wasn't even at his post. But, of course, SOMEONE had to be down here. Otherwise, Chara would've found items. What the hell is going on? Not a genocide...an evacuation? Perhaps that was the case. But an evacuation could only mean genocide was happening, and since there was no dust, that can't be the case. Unless they evacuated for a different reason... The darkness in Waterfall didn't help. Chara could admit they were genuinely scared now. No Temmies, no Gerson, no Aaron or Shyren. Not even Undyne or Monster Kid could be found anywhere. They didn't find any items, any traces of battle, or any dust. But that's where things really began to get unsettling. Undyne's house was on fire. But that only happens on a... Something was up and Chara didn't like it. Empty Ruins, vacant Snowdin, unpopulated Waterfall. It was like missing pieces of a puzzle, and they had little doubt that Hotland would be the same. The fact they were right was what made this whole ordeal downright scary, tumbling rapidly towards terrifying. They felt like they were about to cry. NO, their brain screamed. You are a teenager, not a baby, so you WILL NOT CRY! STAY DETERMINED! They started walking faster, through Hotland, devoid of life, and the once-bustling CORE. Empty. As they ran through the final hall of the CORE and came out to New Home, they weren't all that surprised to see that New Home was empty as well. They were surprised, though, to find a tear rolling down their cheek. They were crying out of sheer terror. They slowly, hesitantly, walked into the Palace and checked through Asgore's home. They found the two present boxes open and empty, just like the rest of the Underground. They walked under the chain and into the Judgement Hall, running through it after finding no one. They walked a little ways into the hall beyond and into the throne room, not wanting to visit the tombs below. The last thing I need is the walking dead... When they walked into the throne room, it was black as night. It felt bigger than it should, and when they looked back, the door was gone. Looking ahead, they saw Frisk a couple feet away, standing completely still. They didn't even look like they were breathing. Chara walked towards Frisk, noticing the Heart Locket around their neck and the Real Knife in their hand. They took the Heart Locket off with Frisk not moving at all. They put the locket around their own neck and pried the Real Knife from Frisk's hand. They chuckled a little and said, "You don't look all that tough now." In response, Frisk suddenly moved, lashing out and knocking Chara to the ground. They gasped as they saw a red knife materialize in Frisk's hand, and they gave Chara their own slasher smile. Then Chara screamed as Frisk pounced, knife aimed at Chara's heart. Then, Chara blinked awake.